DUERME
by HiKaFa
Summary: Harry llora, aun es un pequeño bebè, pero siente el temor de sus padres, vean como ellos lo consuelan y a la vez se dan animos para continuar...dejen reviews


Hola, se que he dejado inconclusa una historia, pero hasta el momento no he podido actualizarla por distintas circunstancias, bien, les dejo esta pequeña historia de Harry Potter, bueno espero que les guste, la cancion es del grupo Mago de Oz y se llama durme, y aclaro que no gano nada economicamente con esta historia y que solo lo hago por gusto...disfrutenla

DUERME

Lo peor de los padres primerizos es no saber que hacer cuando su pequeño llora y ya desecharon todas las opciones: no hambre, no sucio, no calentura ¿entonces que tiene¿Por que llora? Han hecho **de todo** para distraerlo, solo funciona un momento para después comenzar con nuevos bríos el llanto, quien pudiera pensar que un bebé de tan solo 5 meses pudiera tener tanto poder pulmonar…

- James – James Potter paseaba a su hijo cantándole una nana tan vieja como el tiempo (a la roro niño a la roro ya…) - ¿crees que este enfermo?

- No lo creo Lily – la voz de James sonaba un poco agitada de tanto paseo – ¿tu crees que si estuviera enfermo lloraría tan fuerte?

-¡No lo sé! – El grito de desesperación resonó en la habitación – creo que no soy buena madre, no sé que le pasa a nuestro hijo, mamá solía saberlo con tan solo vernos ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

- Oh Lily – James se sentó junto a su esposa en la cama sin dejar de arruyar al pequeño – tu mamá ya tenia a tu hermana, ya tenia experiencia, tú no, no por eso eres mala madre¿no te parece?

- Tienes razón, pero me preocupa que Harry se la pase llorando de ese modo…

- Mmmm a mi también – se levanto aun con el bebé en los brazos y viendo la cara roja y surcada por las lagrimas de su hijo dijo con mucha dulzura - ¿dime Harry por que lloras¿Te gusta vernos angustiados? – el pequeño enmudeció viendo a su padre directamente a los ojos, James continuo hablándole del mismo modo – Dime Harry ¿te duele acaso la barriga¿Acaso la cabeza? Dime, mamá y yo nos caemos de sueño y preocupación ¿Qué tienes mi pequeño? – Harry hizo unos ruiditos con sollozos pero había dejado de gritar y veía a su padre fijamente y casi sin parpadear - ¿Por qué no duermes…? – apenas pronunciadas estas palabras el niño volvió a las andadas – OK Harry ya entendí, no te gusta esa palabra, no llores mi pequeño…

- ¿James? – la dulce voz de Lily hizo callarlos a los dos, su voz ya no sonaba desesperada sino muy dulce y tranquila – creo que Harry siente nuestra tensión¿no te parece?

- Tienes razón – dijo viendo a su mujer a los ojos y una dulce mirada en ello, para después posarse en su hijo que yacía en sus brazos suspirando y sollozando – entonces Harry ¿te preocupa lo por lo que mamá y papá están preocupados? – El niño lanzo un gran suspiro como de afirmación – no te preocupes más mi pequeño, nosotros no dejaremos que nada te pase¿sabes por que? – Harry vio a su padre y no parpadeo

- Por la sencilla razón de que amamos más que a nuestras vidas – la voz de Lily sonó suave pero segura en la habitación, haciendo que el pequeño volviera su cabecita hacía ella – tu papi y yo te amamos más que a nada en el mundo…

- Aja, tu mamá tiene toda la razón del mundo – la voz de James sonó haciendo que su hijo lo volteara a ver – mi vida es tuya y de tu mamá ¿sabes Harry? Mi papá, o sea tu abuelo, solía cantarme una nana muy peculiar cuando era un niño, me la cantaba antes de que se fuera a su habitación y cuando no podía dormir y él ya se había ido me la cantaba a mi mismo ¿quieres que te la cante? – el pequeño sonrió hacia su padre, entonces James se acerco a una silla-mecedora cerca la ventana y Lily se estuvo de pie a su lado viendo a su hijo con infinito amor – bien solo que no te espantes si canto mal ¿eh?...

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener  
una vida sin la tentación  
de delirios, de oro y poder,  
de juzgar, aunque exista razón. _

La voz de James sonó suave y bien modulada, solo las personas más cercanas a él sabían que le encantaba cantar, en cuanto al pequeño Harry veía y escuchaba a su padre con todos sus sentidos y emitía unos gorgoritos, tal vez imitando a su padre…

_La avaricia es la esclavitud  
del alma y de la libertad._

Lily escuchaba a su esposo mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la coronilla a su hijo y con la otra distraídamente la nuca a él, la canción tenía un trasfondo muy notable que la hacía vibrar de alegría y esperanza…

_Que no te bese nunca la envidia,  
que no te abracen el odio y el mal.  
que no te abracen el odio y el mal._

James sentía el contacto de su esposa en la piel de su nuca y le enviaba sensaciones de paz y el calor y el sonido de su único hijo una esperanza que ya casi había perdido, la guerra, el intransigencia por algunos sectores hacia las personas diferentes a ellos, el miedo…casi le habían hecho olvidar esas dos partes de la vida por las que luchaba junto con las personas que amaba…

_  
Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser  
de tu mejor tesoro el guardián:  
el amor que yo en ti he volcado,  
de eso tienes mucho que dar. _

¿Como definir las emociones de un niño¿Se puede o no? Quién sabe, pero de que los pequeños son capaces de detectar todas las emociones que lo rodean, **lo son**, Harry sentía a su padre en paz, la tristeza y la desesperanza ya no estaban, su madre…el dolor y la agonía la habían abandonado para ser substituidas por nuevas y mas placenteras emociones que lo llenaban de calor y paz¿Qué más podía pedir un niño? Sino ser amado sin más sentimientos que ese… _  
_

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza  
ni te apoques con la pobreza,  
que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan  
ver que mañana otro día será._

_ver que mañana otro día será._

Quien viera esa escena llenaría su corazón de dicha, gozo y sobre todo amor…el padre arrullando y cantando para su hijo, y posiblemente para el mismo, dándole consejos a su hijo que tal vez el pequeño no entendiera, pero los sentía en su pequeño corazón…la madre siendo un pilar para su esposo e hijo, dando y recibiendo el más grande de los tesoros...**amor**…y por ultimo, al pequeño el centro de todo ese amor y unión cerrando su pequeños y hermosos ojos en una noche de paz, sintiendo todo el amor de sus padre y a cambio dándoles a ellos esperanza de vida y un amor tan puro como lo puede dar un ala inocente

_  
Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré,  
las nubes serán tu colchón,  
que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen  
de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don._

_de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don_

_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..._

- Se ha dormido Lily – dijo James en un susurro - ¿acaso no es el niño más hermoso que hayas visto en tu vida? – la voz de James estaba tan cargada de amor, ternura y orgullo por su pequeño que hizo que Lily soltara una risita

- Lo es James – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – lo es – volvió afirmar - ¿lo llevamos a su cuna?

- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche duerme con nosotros?

- Me parece la mejor idea del mundo

De este modo la pequeña familia se fue directamente al lecho, a pasar una noche juntos, durmiendo y soñando con un mundo mejor en donde todo fuera paz para aquellos que amaran.


End file.
